In the design of a paper or like record media transport system for high speed operation, one of the parameters to be considered is that of the noise level. This is especially important in the area of thermal printing wherein a passive platen is utilized to enable minimizing of movement of parts for such high speed operation, the platen remaining in constant contact with the print head during the printing operation and during advancing of the paper. In many cases the existing art has provided for retraction of the platen a slight amount at the moment of paper feed, resulting in complicated intermittent motion and high noise levels. It is therefore desirable to reduce both the complexity of the mechanism and the noise levels, wherein either fan fold or roll-type paper can be fed against the friction of the passive platen, the drive being adaptable for use with paper having edge perforations for sprocket drive or for use with roll type paper. In the case of the common sprocket drive, transporting the paper with a passive platen would cause feeding problems such as tear out of the perforations because of the high friction against the paper.